Coconut
is a tall, cool-and-collected, glamorous catgirl. Despite her stature, she’s actually the third youngest of the Minaduki catgirls. She has a mild complex about having a not-quite-feminine appearance. However, her loyalty to her master Shigure is greater than any dog’s and she has extraordinary physical capabilities. Although she loves helping people, it almost always ends up failing due to her poor coordination skills. Appearance Coconut is the tallest of the Minaduki sisters as well as the most developed for her age, sporting the second largest bust size of the Minaduki catgirls, second only to Cinnamon; this is in stark contrast to Azuki who is the oldest but looks the youngest. She has white hair with light blonde tips which reaches down to the bottom of her waist, and a matching bushy tail. She has heterochromic eyes which gives her two different eye colours; blue and amber. Her casual attire consists of a pink midriff-baring shoulder-less crop top, denim hot pants with what appears to be a purple thong pulled up to be partially visible across her hips above her shorts, and purple heeled shoes. Her silver bell is hung from a purple choker around her neck. Personality As one of the younger Minaduki catgirls, Coconut is among the more emotional of them. Contrary to her outward appearence, she expresses a strong desire to be considered cute, rather than be known for her physical strength. As a Maine Coon kitten she has rapidly developed an adult body which she is self-conscious about; her rapid physical development is what triggered her desire to mature as quickly as possible so as not to be a burden to Kashou or her sisters, and develops a "mature" façade to compensate. This however backfires, and causes her to overwhelm herself and become extremely clumsy. Her repeated clumsiness then causes her to develop a low self-esteem and frequently fall into extreme bouts of self-deprecation. After becoming Kashou's catpanion, she accepts herself for who she is and embraces her physical strength. She becomes more playful and energetic, less prone to clumsiness, and no longer heavily attacks herself when she messes up. Coconut, like Vanilla, demonstrates the ability to see through Azuki's tsundere facade, at times forcing her to become more honest than she lets on. History Nekopara Vol. 1 Coconut decided to tag along with Shigure and the other catgirl sisters to La Soleil to meet with Kashou, Chocola, and Vanilla. There, Coconut reunites with Chocola and Vanilla after they left the house. She also gets a complimentary treat to Kashou's entire stock of desserts purchased by Shigure. Later on, Coconut was invited over to demonstrate her independence over her catgirl instincts by being tested with a cat lure. However, she instinctively becomes obsessed with a nearby house fly, attempting to swat it but hitting Chocola instead. Some time afterwards, she could be seen being ashamed of herself for not controlling herself. She later becomes one of the maids at Kashou's bakery, as suggested by Shigure. Nekopara Vol. 0 Coconut plays an intermediate role in ''Nekopara Vol. 0''. She describes herself as being a refined and focused Catgirl but nevertheless still gives in to her childishness. She is also a hard worker and plays her part managing household chores. Nekopara Vol. 2 After becoming a maid at La Soleil, Coconut becomes a hardworking waitress thanks to her helpful attitude. However, she is prone to having inferiority complexes due to having no helpful abilities in baking or servicing. She's also frequently bossed around by her older sister Azuki, who frequently drives her to sit on the sidelines doing nothing. The two of them often fight, though Shigure has a way with spinning this on La Soleil's blog. Thinking she might need a change of pace, Kashou invites Coconut on a temporary delivery job with Chocola and Vanilla, along with himself. But she continues feeling down. Along the way, the group meets Milk, the energetic Takoyaki catgirl. Milk takes notice of Coconut and introduces herself, though Coconut remains flustered. Milk later senses her owner returning and hurries to greet her. Coconut sees Milk run into the road and is about to be hit by a car, but Coconut rescues her in time, somehow feeling more confident than she was before. As a reward, Milk's owner treats the group with free takoyaki. The four return to the bakery, where Shigure scolds them for being back so late. Coconut and the other catgirls try making excuses, but Azuki scolds them as well after noticing the seaweed around their mouths from the takoyaki. The catgirls later apologize. Coconut later overhears a conversation between Azuki and Kashou after spying on them and is furious to hear Azuki still thinks of her as a useless catgirl. Determined to prove her worth, Coconut visits the bakery at night time to meet with Kashou. She cordially requests some 'special training' with him to become a better waitstaff. Kashou agrees to give her some training. But in the process, she fails to learn any techniques due to her own clumsiness and starts ridiculing herself. Kashou then took her upstairs in order to calm her down. Coconut gets treated to a large feast cooked up by Kashou and happily dines in. While indulging, Kashou asks her a question, about her recent change in speech and mannerism. She responds that her new little sisters combined with her full-mark passing of the bell exam and the developed figure she attained from her growth spurt put pressure on her. The feeling of needing to grow up, regardless of one's own wishes. But Kashou reassures her that she doesn't need to be perfect to keep up with everyone. He tells her to be herself and do the best she can in her own unique way. Feeling lightened from his words, Coconut thanks him for believing in her. Back at training, Coconut makes great progress much to her delight. After her training, Kashou offers for her to stay for the night and she accepts. She then goes into the bathroom to take a shower and later gets her hair dried by Kashou. Before she goes off to bed, Coconut thanks Kashou for everything that he's done for her. The next day, Coconut uses her knowledge from Kashou's training to demonstrate her more refined work around the bakery, impressing everyone though Azuki is only slightly impressed. Coconut teases her about her new abilities, leading to another scuffle. Later, Coconut comes back to the store at night to have a talk with Kashou but discovers he isn't there. So she waits for him. But when Kashou returns, she discovers Azuki with him both speaking ill about her. Distraught to hear such words, Coconut becomes furious and snaps at the two of them in a tantrum. As Kashou tries to talk her out of it, Azuki slaps her in frustration. Coconut runs out the store heartbroken. Coconut runs out of the night and to the park, where she cries in misery all to herself. Kashou quickly catches up to her, and Coconut notices him. He stands beside her and tries consoling her. Coconut admits to herself that she will never be as good as everyone the way she is, but hearing what Kashou said about her inexperience broke her heart. Kashou then responds to her, saying that everyone has their flaws, even himself. Then he asks Coconut if she really hates Azuki because of her flaws, leading Coconut to admit she doesn't really hate her. Seeing how she acted in such a way, Coconut urgently wants to apologize to Azuki for everything she had done. Azuki shows up right behind the two. Relieved to see her, Coconut hugs her and apologizes for being selfish. Azuki also apologizes for making her cry. But she says no matter how much they fight with each other, she reminds her they're a family. After the two make amends, Kashou notices the time and offers the two to stay over. The next day, Coconut continues to fight with Azuki as usual, even after Chocola and Vanilla returned from their re-examination. Business continues in La Soleil. Through with her learned skills, Coconut works at a quick pace. Later, she goes into the kitchen and notices Kashou and Azuki are going to bake a cake. She delightedly offers her help and Kashou allows her to try. A few moments later, and Coconut is left dejectedly staring at the mess of a cake she's made. So Azuki fixes the mistake for her, and spectacularly refines the cake. Coconut is amazed to see her sister's abilities, hugging and twirling her around. Kashou decides to give the two catgirls a lesson on how to bake a proper cake. Demonstrating his skills, Coconut and Azuki watch carefully. Then she watches Azuki go through the procedure. Later, Chocola and Vanilla come in, who note both Coconut and Azuki's relationship towards Kashou, though Coconut commented that Kashou could technically be her master. The younger sisters then propose making Coconut and Azuki catpanions, but Coconut becomes concerned of that idea due to the fact Chocola and Vanilla are already Kashou's catpanions. The next day, Coconut helps out with Kashou in the kitchen, demonstrating her new techniques. She notices Kashou is acting strange, slightly amusing her and teasing him by snuggling up to him. Chocola later comes in, noticing Kashou petting Coconut and she cuts in to be petted too. But then Chocola stops everything and inspects Coconut. She concludes that Kashou has been eyeing her the whole time. Embarrassed, Coconut nervously tries dismissing that fact. Then Chocola starts to get a feeling both of them are feeling aroused, but Kashou shuts her up and tells Coconut to get back to work. After her encounter with Chocola, Coconut has started to feel concerned about Kashou staring at her and decides to talk to him. Upon finding him, she also sees Chocola and is surprised to see them making out in the kitchen. Nervously apologizing, she tries to leave, but Kashou stops her. Becoming more nervous, Coconut tells him that she is feeling 'weird and strange' after seeing him and Chocola being lewd together like that. Then Chocola hugs her from behind, intentionally arousing her because of her feelings for Kashou. Unable to comprehend her emotions, Coconut confessed that she wanted to talk to Kashou after being told he was staring at her voluptuously. Kashou replied that he never intended to stare at her like that, but couldn't hold it because he had feelings for her. Kashou then calmly invited her to have sex with him, and Coconut hesitantly accepted. The two then engaged in sexual intercourse. After becoming a catpanion, Kashou and Coconut sleep together. Since Coconut is now Kashou's catpanion, she worries about Chocola and Vanilla since she feels like she's cutting in between them. But Kashou assures he'll be fine with her since he also loves her along with Chocola and Vanilla. The next day, the girls return to the bakery and Shigure quickly discovers Coconut slept with Kashou and immediately confirms Coconut is now Kashou's catpanion. Coconut tries to dismiss this, but Shigure isn't having any of it, breaking into celebratory laughter. Coconut apologizes to Kashou for being unable to keep it a secret, but Kashou assures her that Shigure was probably going to figure it out sooner or later. The day after, Coconut discovers Azuki eventually became Kashou's catpanion, as shown by Shigure's delight with her situation. Coconut became impressed that she and Azuki now share the same interest with Kashou. After preparations are finished, Coconut is ready for another day at La Soleil, sharing with Azuki her excitement if loving the same person as her beloved older sister. Trivia * Contrary to Coconut's desire to be considered cute, her standard attire is more seductive than cute. * Coconut is a big eater. As stated by Vanilla: "Much more than the usual catgirl". Steam Related Merchandise Category:Characters Category:Catgirls Category:Minaduki Family